gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Original Song
Original Song is the sixteenth episode of the second season, and the thirty-eighth episode of Glee. It aired on March 15, 2011 as the Regionals Episode. Plot The Warblers open the show with “Misery” by Maroon 5. Kurt seems very bored with it all. When Blaine asks what is wrong, he admits that he is jealous because the Warblers songs are all Blaine-led numbers. Kurt is buffing his nails when Pavarotti, the Warblers’ canary left in his care, suddenly drops dead. Kurt shows up at the Warblers’ next meeting in black and pours his heart into the Beatles’ “Blackbird”. Blaine looks like he's hurt emotionally and begins to realize more emotional feelings towards Kurt. When the Warblers are choosing what songs to sing at Regionals, Blaine tells them he’s tired of being the star of the group and says he wants to sing a duet. Everyone agrees. He then chooses Kurt to be his duet partner. Kurt later asks Blaine why he chose him. He replies that he realized while Kurt was singing "Blackbird" that he has feelings for Kurt and has been waiting for someone like him forever. He was emotionally moved by the performance and wants to be with him. Blaine then leans over and kisses Kurt. Kurt reciprocates the kiss. Back in New Directions, Rachel tries her latest songwriting attempt on Finn. Her impassioned verse about being an only child is a step up from “My Headband” - but not by much. Finn tells her she needs to write from deeper within herself. Meanwhile, Quinn is plotting her Prom Queen campaign, but she’s worried that Rachel is getting in the way of that goal. She decides to follow the advice of an old adage- "keep your friends close and your enemies closer"- and supposedly befriend Rachel. When Rachel suggests writing their own original material for regionals, Quinn backs her up. Everyone agrees and makes several unsucessful attempt to demonstrate their original song. Santana sings a song about Sam's mouth, "Trouty Mouth ", and Puck sings "Big Ass Heart " directed to Lauren after he believes that he has hurt her feelings after singing "Fat Bottomed Girls ". Rachel sees Quinn and Finn together and suspects something is up. She confronts Quinn, who confirms that she and Finn are back together. Quinn says that Rachel and Finn were never meant to be and that she (Quinn) has her future with Finn planned out - they'll stay in Lima (Quinn as a real estate agent and Finn owning Burt's tire shop after he retires) while Rachel stays heartbroken. When an undaunted Rachel tells Quinn that she will not stop pursuing Finn, Quinn becomes frustrated, telling Rachel that it's over. She continues on, calling Rachel "annoying" and telling Rachel that she needs to get out of the picture, grow up, and stop living in her "schoolgirl fantasy world". If she continues her desperate search for a fairytale ending, Quinn says, she will never "get it right" (that is, be able to write a truly heart-felt song). In tears, Rachel leaves to write her song on her own- entitled "Get It Right" after Quinn's words. Brittany wants to know why Santana won’t talk to her. Santana tells her that Brittany blew her off. Coach Sue shows up to tell them that they will pay for leaving her without her Cheerios. The girls open their lockers, only to have a locker full of dirt cascade out over them. The day for Regionals arrives. Sue tells Will that she had designed Aural Intensity’s set list with the judges in mind. They are: Rod Remington, Sue’s anchorman ex; Tammy Jean Alberston, a recent Tea Party candidate and Twitterer (Kathy Griffin); and Sister Mary Constance, a former exotic dancer (Loretta Devine). Aural Intensity’s opening number is the overly peppy “Jesus Is A Friend Of Mine” as an obvious ploy to get the judges' favor. Next up are the Warblers. They open with Kurt and Blaine’s duet, “Candles” from Hey Monday, and they follow up with “Raise Your Glass” by P!nk, with Blaine on lead. Finn sees Rachel before she goes on stage to sing her solo, where he wishes her good luck. She says that last time they were here he told her he loved her. Finn instead repiles that her song is really good and Rachel continues on to sing her solo “Get It Right”, a song reflecting on the past failures in her relationship with Finn and expressing her deep desire to reconcile with him. Rachel looks over to Finn during the number, Finn smiles while Quinn looks on with disapproval. The finale is “Loser Like Me”, sung by New Directions and dedicated to the underdogs of high school. It ends with New Directions throwing slushies filled with red confetti at the audience. The judges confer. Tammy Jean, the blatant and shallow Christine O'Donnel stereotype, is a bit concerned at how gay the Warblers seem (because she believes that being gay isn't a lifestyle choice or in the Constitution), but Sister Mary Constance, a former stripper, says that she is quite liberal for a nun and immediately clashes with Terry Jean. Tammy Jean liked the song about Jesus and believes Aural Intensity should win, but Sister Mary Constance felt it was cheap pandering, something she didn't like even when she was a stripper. Tammy Jean did not like “Loser Like Me” because in her tough times she didn't complain about losing. The governor’s wife later announces that New Directions is the winner. The team celebrate while Kurt and Blaine look on saddened, but understandingly. Sue punches the governor’s wife in a rage, somehow avoiding being fired once again. Kurt and Blaine bury Pavarotti in a bedazzled coffin. Blaine asks if it reminds Kurt of his mom’s funeral, and Kurt confesses that it does. Kurt’s also sad that they lost Regionals. Blaine says that they both won with each other- and that it's a much better reward then a trophy. They walk away together, hand in hand. In the glee room, Mr. Schuester presents a MVP award to Rachel, who looks genuinely surprised and touched. Rachel gives a heartfelt thank-you speech, acknowledging that it was a risk and a true team effort, the team rushes up to her and they all embrace in a big group hug. Songs *'Misery' by Maroon 5. Sung by Blaine and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Only Child' by Glee. Sung by Rachel. *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Sung by Kurt and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Trouty Mouth' by Glee. Sung by Santana. *'Big Ass Heart' by Glee. Sung by Puck. *'Hell To The No' by Glee. Sung by Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana *'Jesus is My Friend' by'' Sonseed''. Sung by Aural Intensity. *'Candles' by Hey Monday. Sung by Kurt, Blaine, and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Raise Your Glass '''by ''P!nk ''Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Get It Right' by Glee''. Sung by Rachel and New Directions. *'Loser Like Me' by Glee. Sung by New Directions. Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast ''' *Harry Shum Jr.' as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Darren Criss' as Blaine Anderson *'Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *'Bill A. Jones' as Rod Remington '''Guest Stars' *'Kathy Griffin' as Tammy Jean Albertson *'''Loretta Devine '''as Sr. Mary Constance Videos thumb|302px|left|Glee - Candles thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px|Get It Right thumb|300px|right|"Misery"thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right